heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Hassan's Shop
"Hassan's Shop" is the tenth chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, Scott Shelby attempts to question Hassan about his son Reza's death -- but just like with the last time he tried to speak to a victim's parent, an interruption occurs. Description Scott Shelby walks into a convenience store to question the owner, Hassan, about the Origami Killer. Hassan's son was an early victim of the Origami Killer. Hassan refuses to answer questions. After Hassan's refusal to assist, Shelby asks where the store stocks inhalers. As Shelby is taking an inhaler from a shelf at the back of the store, Andrew walks in and holds a gun to Hassan's face. Depending on the player's actions as Shelby, Andrew either kills Hassan, is incapacitated, wounds Shelby, or is talked down and leaves. If Hassan survives, he gives Shelby a shoebox that he found in a locker after his son's disappearance, apparently left by the Origami Killer. If Hassan dies, Shelby leaves empty-handed. Walkthrough Possible Outcomes Hassan Dies # Wait in the back of the store. # Fail to negotiate with Andrew. # Cause too much noise. Hassan will be shot and left to die. Hassan Lives # Scott knocks Andrew out with a bottle or pan. # Scott negotiates with Andrew and convinces him to leave. # Scott grapples with Andrew and knocks him out. # Scott gets shot (by either ignoring Andrew's command to put his hands up or failing too many QTEs while grappling with him). Hassan will give Scott a box full of origami figures, papers, and a free shot of asthma inhalers. Characters * Scott Shelby * Hassan * Andrew * Reza (mentioned) * Jessica (mentioned) Trophies * Negotiator – Talk Andrew into leaving. * Perfect Crime – Letting Hassan die is a requirement for the trophy. Trivia * Scott can tell Hassan that he lost someone he loved, foreshadowing the later chapter "Hold My Hand," where he loses his brother. * If Hassan survives and gives Scott the shoebox, Scott takes out a lizard origami figure and examines it. Ethan Mars would later receive a similar shoebox with a lizard figure, meaning that Hassan was also supposed to undergo the trial written inside. * In the demo, if Hassan was shot and Scott went to talk to him before he died, he would close Hassan's eyes, but then notice the box from the Origami Killer on the shelf under the cash register and take it. * It is later revealed that each of the Origami Killer's victims received the same items that are seen in Hassan's box. * If Scott lost the fight against Troy in "Sleazy Place," he will have a wounded and bruised face. * Realistically, if Scott was shot by Andrew he should have been bleeding. * Regardless of decisions, Scott always walks away with a free pack of inhalers. * This chapter has a minor plot hole. Considering the fact that Scott's asthma seems to be relatively severe, he most likely uses prescription inhalers and would have no reason to buy an over the counter, less effective inhaler from Hassan's shop, as he could just go to a pharmacy to get his inhaler prescription refilled. * This is the first chapter where a character's fate is determinant. Videos de:Hassan´s Laden Category:Chapters Category:Scott Shelby Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain